Nightcrawler Somewhere I Belong
by CiyFox
Summary: Another Kurt song fic i cooked up! It's about how Kurt feels on the inside, behind all the jokes.Though it's my frist X-men:E Song fic...So i hope you enjoy...R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-men evolution characters, they all belong to all the happy people at Marvel, who I thank for making Kurt so adorable and cute! This is my first X-men song fic and the song is 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park, I'm not sure how this will go but, here goes.  
  
X-Men : Evolution - Somewhere I belong  
  
"(When this began.)"  
  
"I had nothing to say."  
  
"And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me."  
  
Kurt was sat in his bed room, sitting on the balcony reminiscing on his past. He had never had a very good child hood, always locked away from the out side world.  
  
"(I was confused.)"  
  
"And I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person with these things in mind."  
  
He remembered when he first time he went out side, he'd ported and found him self on the streets out side. He wasn't intending to go there, but he was and people had started screaming and running, shouting 'Blauer Teufel!' which was German for blue devil.  
  
"(Inside of me.)"  
  
"But all that they can see the words revealed."  
  
"Is the only real thing that I got left to feel."  
  
"(Nothing to lose.)"  
  
"Just stuck, hollow and alone."  
  
"And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own."  
  
He felt so angry, so hurt. Through most of his life, he lived in almost complete isolation.  
  
[Chourus]  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real"  
  
"I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long"  
  
"(Erase all the pain til' it's gone)"  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real"  
  
"I wanna find something I've wanted all along"  
  
"Somewhere I belong"  
  
For once in his life, he could go out with no one to run away in fear of his appearance, du to the fact that the Prof had given him a halowatch.  
  
"And I've got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on  
  
my face."  
  
"(I was confused.)"  
  
"Look at everywhere only to find."  
  
"It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind."  
  
Back then, before he'd even heard from Professor Charles Xavier about the Institute for the gifted, he'd felt like some out cast, wanting to know why he was the way he was.  
  
"(So what am I.)"  
  
"What do I have but negativity."  
  
"Cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me."  
  
Back then, he heated who he was. He hated, what he was and felt such longing to be with others.  
  
"(Nothing to lose.)"  
  
"Nothing to gain, hollow and alone."  
  
"And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own"  
  
Back then, he wanted to know who he was, who his parents where.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real"  
  
"I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long"  
  
"(Erase all the pain til' it's gone)"  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real"  
  
"I wanna find something I've wanted all along"  
  
"Somewhere I belong"  
  
But now, he had found a new. Thanks to the Prof he could go out, go to a real school, meet others and even feel a part of society. Still, that fear was always there, if the halowatch was to ever malfunction, he would have to hide again until it was fixed.  
  
"I will never know myself until I do this on my own."  
  
"Cuz I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed."  
  
"I will never be anything til' I break away from me."  
  
"I will break away. I'll find myself today."  
  
Meaning he was still an out cast, no matter how much he hid his abnormal exterior. He still was different from the rest, still blue not pinkie flesh, still looked devilish not human still hiding, hiding from every one normal.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, What I thought was never real"  
  
"I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long"  
  
"(Erase all the pain til' it's gone)"  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real"  
  
"I wanna find something I've wanted all along"  
  
"Somewhere I belong"  
  
Although despite everything, he had friends who had excepted his true form, he had a place to call home,he had a place that he felt he belonged to.  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, Like I'm Somewhere I belong..."  
  
"I wanna heal, I wanna feel, Like I'm Somewhere I belong..."  
  
"Somewhere I belong..."  
  
Notes: That wasn't too bad I guess, R&R and please tell me what you think _ 


End file.
